1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converter, and more particularly to a converter having an easily and securely changeable plug.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional converter is used to transform and rectify voltage of a power source and is frequently adopted for charging batteries, portable electrical devices and the like. The conventional converter has a casing and a plug. The casing has an interior, a conversion module and a connection surface. The conversion module is mounted in the interior of the casing. The plug is formed on and protrudes from the connection surface of the casing and selectively mounted in the power source. Although, the conventional converter can provide a transforming effect, if the power outlet has a different arrangement or orientation, a different corresponding plug must be used. Therefore, users require adaptors or different converters, increasing the cost of using the conventional converter. Additionally, manufacturers must produce distinct plugs for each market and may have to redesign molds and tools.
A detachable converter has a casing and a plug. The casing of the detachable converter further has a mounting recess formed in the connection surface of the casing and the plug has a mounting panel detachably mounted in the mounting recess of the casing. The plug can be detachably connected to the casing by the mounting recess and the mounting panel, but the plug may be separated from the casing when pulling the detachable converter out of the power source causing electric shock or a poor connection may be a fire and safety risk.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a converter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.